Near field RF (radio frequency) communication is becoming more and more commonplace as is the use of such technology to transfer data. Near field RF communicators communicate through the modulation of the magnetic field (H field) generated by a radio frequency antenna. Near field RF communication thus requires an antenna of one near field RF communicator to be present within the alternating magnetic field (H field) generated by the antenna of another near field RF communicator by transmission of an RF signal (for example a 13.56 Mega Hertz signal) to enable the magnetic field (H field) of the RF signal to be inductively coupled between the communicators. The RF signal may be modulated to enable communication of control and/or other data. Ranges of up to several centimeters (generally a maximum of 1 meter) are common for near field RF communicators.
NFC communicators are a type of near field RF communicator that is capable in an initiator mode of initiating a near field RF communication (through transmission or generation of an alternating magnetic field) with another near field RF communicator and is capable in a target mode of responding to initiation of a near field RF communication by another near field RF communicator. The term “near field RF communicator” includes not only NFC communicators but also initiator near field RF communicators such as RFID transceivers or readers that are capable of initiating a near field RF communication but not responding to initiation of a near field RF communication by another near field RF communicator and target or responding near field RF communicators such as RFID transponders or tags that are capable of responding to initiation of a near field RF communication by another near field RF communicator but not of initiating a near field RF communication with another near field RF communicator. Hence NFC communicators can act as both RFID transceivers and RFID transponders and are able to communicate with other NFC communicators, RFID transceivers and RFID transponders.
There are several standards in existence which set out certain communication protocols and functional requirements for RFID and near field RF communications. Examples are ISO/IEC 14443, ISO 15693, ISO/IEC 18092 and ISO/IEC 21481.
There are many applications areas for near field communication that involve transactions with another party or service provider. Such transactions may or may not involve a financial component and may or may not involve a product. One application area is the financial transaction area which involves payment for products such as goods and services. Another transaction area (that may or may not involve a financial element) is provision of products such as access or entry permits such as, for example, tickets or passes.